Yuki or Hyukie?
by lDHlHJ
Summary: Siapakah yang akan Donghae pilih, Yuki-puppy barunya atau Hyukie-soulmatenya? / *sucksummary* / YAOI!HAEHYUK! / OS / Absurd / Jealous!Hyuk / RnR yah... selamat membaca... aku tunggu reviewnya... :)


-HaeHyuk-

-Yuki or Hyukie?-

Warning : ini FF YAOI! Yang gak suka YAOI silakan keluar dari halaman ini. FF absurd dengan bahasa yang seadanya, dan typos yang bertebaran, OOC. Jealous!Hyuk

*anggap aja seluruh member SJ tinggal disatu dorm yang sama #maksa

.

Brak

"Hyukjae-ya, kau kenapa eoh?" Tanpa memperdulikan Kangin, ia langsung saja pergi ke kamarnya. "kenapa dia? Bertengkar dengan Donghae kah?"

Clek

Donghae masuk dorm dengan membawa anjing kecil berwarna coklat emas didekapannya, membuat Kangin menatap penasaran dan mendekati Donghae. "Puppy baru mu?" Donghae mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan kangin. "siapa namanya?"

"Belum ku beri nama. Aku baru membeli puppy ini pagi tadi saat akan berangkat latihan. Dia cute kan Hyung"

"Betina?" Donghae mengangguk lagi. "ah… cute" Kangin mengelus bulu anjing kecil itu gemas

"Jangan terlalu berlebihan Hyung, ia belum terlalu mengenalmu, nanti dia malah stress" ucap donghae. Kangin melangkah ke ruang tv yang diikuti Donghae dibelakangnya. Heechul sedang menonton drama disana. Lelaki cantik itu segera bangkit dari duduknya saat melihat sesuatu di dekapan Donghae. "Aiii, cute… kapan kau membelinya Donghae? boleh ku gendong?" tanya Heechul

"Pagi tadi, boleh saja Hyung. Tapi kau harus hati-hati, dia belum terlalu mengenalmu aku takut dia stress" ucapnya mengulang kata-katanya sendiri.

"Tidak mungkin, anjing ini akan langsung menurut pada ku. Lihat saja. Sini sini" Donghae memberikan anjingnya pada Heechul dan benar saja anjing itu terlihat menikmati belaian tangan Heechul "Lihat kan?"

Clek

Hyukjae keluar dari kamarnya, ia melewati ruang televise tanpa berniat untuk menyambut puppy baru Donghae. "Kau bertengkar dengannya?" tanya Kangin pada Donghae.

"Tidak, kami baik-baik saja"

"Hah, tapi yang kulihat dia sedang tidak baik-baik saja, dia membanting pintu saat masuk tadi"

"benarkah? tapi saat latihan kami baik-baik saja _kok_"

"Mungkin dia sedang ada masalah, kau coba tanyalah padanya?" suruh kangin pada Donghae, bagaimana pun ia tidak mau ada masalah dalam grupnya, kalaupun ada masalah , harus diselesaikan saat itu juga. "Baiklah, nanti akan ku tanyakan." ucap Donghae final.

.

.

.

Banyak makanan tersaji dimeja makan dorm Super Junior mala mini, tadi Ryewook pulang membawa makanan, ditambah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang juga membawa makanan ke dorm. Semua member kini telah melingkari meja makan.

Hyukjae duduk disebelah Sungmin yang sebenarnya adalah tempat milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sempat melayangkan protes pada Hyukjae, tapi ia harus diam ketika Sungmin menyuruhnya mengalah. Ck.

"Hyukjae-ya… kau sedang sakit, kenapa kau tidak makan eoh?" tanya Sungmin saat melihat Hyukjae hanya menusuk-nusuk makanannya dengan sumpit, dan Sungmin hanya mendapat respon gelengan dari Hyukjae. Kangin yang melihat itu hanya mendesah frustasi. Ada apa dengan adiknya itu eoh. sepertinya ia harus menyelesaikan ini.

"Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Kangin yang ditujukan pada Donghae dan Hyukjae. Donghae langsung menggelengkan kepalanya sedangkan Hyukjae hanya melihat Donghae malas. "Ck, Hyukjae-ya kalau kau ada masalah katakan saja, aku tidak mau ada yang saling diam disini" lanjut kangin. "Heechul Hyung, Donghae-ya, bisakah kalian berhenti ribut. Kasian Yuki kalau kalian rebutkan begitu"

"Yuki?" tanya Hyukjae tidak mengerti.

"Itu nama anjing baru Donghae Hyung" jawab Ryeowook yang hanya mendapat jawaban Oh dari Hyukjae.

"Jadi Hyukjae, ada apa denganmu eoh?" tanya kangin lagi setelah Yuki telah tenang didekapan Donghae. Hyukjae yang melihat itu entah kenapa membuat moodnya semakin rusak. Ck ia memicingkan matanya pada anjing kecil berbulu coklat emas itu.

"Tanyakan saja pada Donghae dan Yuki! Aku selesai" Hyukjae bangun dari duduknya dan pergi kekamarnya. Dan Kyuhyun dengan segera bangkit dan duduk ditempat Hyukjae tadi. Ck ini kan tempatnya. Disamping Sungmin.

.

"Donghae-ya, sepertinya Hyukjae marah karena kau terlalu memperhatikan Yuki" ucap Sungmin pelan.

"Mwo?" jinjja, ia tidak merasa seperti itu.

"mungkin Kau terlalu memperhatikannya dan tak sadar mengabaikan Eunhyukie" ucap Sungmin.

"Ah benarkah?" tanya Donghae lagi, masih belum percaya.

"em, yang kulihat sih seperti itu" jawab Sungmin, Donghae terlihat memikirkan kata-kata Sungmin. Kemudian dia mengangguk seolah membenarkan kata-kata Sungmin, dari tadi pagi ia memang terlalu memperhatikan Yuki tapi ia tidak pernah berpikir kalau Hyukjae akan sampai seperti ini dan merasa diabaikan olehnya. Ck dasar tidak peka.

"Temuilah dia, aku tidak mau ada masalah dalam kelompokku. Kka" Suruh Kangin. Donghae terlihat berpikir, sebelum akhirnya memberikan Yuki pada Heechul yang duduk disebelahnya "Aku titip Yuki, Hyung"

.

.

.

Clek

Donghae memasuki kamar Hyukjae. dilihatnya Hyukjae tengah tidur dengan mengutak-atik ponsel pintar ditangannya.

"Hyuk-ah… kau marah padaku?"

"Untuk apa kau kesini, urusi saja anjing barumu itu"

"Jadi benar?" tanya Donghae ambigu

"Mwo?"

"Kau cemburu pada Yuki?" tanya Donghae, wajah Hyukjae seketika memerah mendengarnya. Ck ia ingin sekali menyangkal itu, tapi ia bingung harus menyangkal bagaimana, karena jujur saja ia sedikit sebal dengan anjing itu, karena dari pagi Donghae selalu mengabaikannya dan memilih bermain dengan anjing berbulu coklat emas itu. bahkan saat diruang latihan pun saat istirahat Donghae langsung bermain dengan Yuki.

"kkk~, jadi benar eoh?"

Hyukjae membalikan tubuhnya karena terlalu malu dengan Donghae. "Ya, balikan tubuhmu eoh. Aku ingin melihat wajah merahmu" Donghae menarik lengan Hyukjae, namun Hyukjae selalu menolak dengan menampikan tangannya. "Tidak mau. Lagi pula siapa yang cemburu" ucap Hyukjae tanpa mau berbalik kearah Hyukjae.

"Mianhae kalau aku sedikit tak memperhatikanmu hari ini, aku terlalu senang karena Yuki. Tapi aku janji lain kali aku tidak akan mengabaikanmu Eunhyukie… hm yaksok" ucap Donghae menjelaskan.

Donghae mendecakan lidahnya saat Hyukjae tak terlihat akan berbalik, dia juga tidak menjawab ucapannya. "Hei, Hyukjae-ya kau mau memaafkanku kan?" usaha Donghae tak menghasilkan sedikitpun, Hyukjae malah terlihat sibuk bermain game diponselnya.

"Ya, mianhae eoh" Donghae mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh berbaring Hyukjae, "Kau ma memafkanku kan?" Donghae mencium pelipis dan rambut Hyukjae samar.

Tidak disangka Hyukjae malah membalikan tubuhnya sehingga membuat wajah keduanya menjadi sangat dekat. Mata kecil itu memicing lucu. "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, kalau kau mengabaikanku lagi" ucap Hyukjae terdengar serius. "dan aku juga dengan senang hati akan membuang Yuki ke tempat yang jauh kalau kau mengabaikanku lagi" ucapan Hyukjae entah kenapa membuat Donghae terkekeh, ck mendengar rajukan Hyukjae itu baginya sangat langka, dan kali ini Donghae mendengarnya. Bagi Donghae itu terdengar menggemaskan.

"Kau sadis sekali, lagi pula kau juga sering mengabaikanku kalau sudah bermain bersama Choco" ucapan Donghae membuat Hyukjae semakin memicingkan mata kecilnya sebal, dan Hyukjae berniat akan membelakangi Donghae namun Donghae lebih dulu menahannya dengan memegangi kedua bahu Hyukjae.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tidak akan mengabaikanmu lagi. Kau lebih berharga bagiku kau tau. Jangan marah lagi okay?" Donghae mencium pucuk hidung Hyukjae.

"Jinjja?" tanya Hyukjae untuk memastikan ucapan Donghae.

"em" Donghae mengangguk mantap. Hyukjae mengerjap "Enggg, kalau seandainya kau disuruh pilih antara aku dan Yuki, kau akan memilih siapa?" Donghae terlihat berpikir, dan itu sedikit membuat Hyukjae kesal, ck memilih seperti itu saja sangat lama. Harusnya kan Donghae langsung menjawab aku. kesal hyukjae dalam hati.

"Aku akan memilih… tentu saja aku akan memilih Eunhyukie-ku em, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Donghae. Hyukjae tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Donghae.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hyukjae lagi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Donghae terlebih dulu. "Kenapa kau memilihku?"

"Tentu saja karena…" Donghae memotong ucapannya, ia malah mencium bibir Hyukjae dalam, kemudian menurunkan ciumannya kearah leher putih Hyukjae, sementara itu Hyukjae yang menerima serangan tiba-tiba dari Donghae hanya bisa menerima ciuman itu. "Emmh… unh" erangan dan desahan samar tak terelakan dari bibir Hyukjae saat Donghae mengenai titik sensitive dilehernya. "…Karena Yuki tidak bisa mengerang dan mendesah untukku saat aku menciumnya, tidak seperti Hyukie-ku yang ini eoh" Donghae menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Hyukjae.

"Aish, dasar mesum! pergi kau dari kamarku"

.

-end-

FF GAJE datang lagi… haha, ditengah-tengah ngetik lanjutan RIDE ME malah muncul ide bikin ff ini… ha! Salahkan Yuki yang terus kebayang2 dipikiranku… #lebay

kalo banyak typo maaf yah, aku gak baca ulang dan edit soalnya… maaf

Silakan tinggalkan review kalian, kritik dan saran sangat diijinkan…

Review Jusseyo...


End file.
